An Emotionless Past, A Bright Future
by thehaunted333
Summary: It started on the night of the sealing. A baby was kidnapped and trained as a weapon for destruction. He is set free from an emotionless prison. Will he take the reigns of his bright future? Root Bloodline is is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.


An Emotionless Past With a Bright Future

By: thehaunted333

Prologue

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction. I do not own Naruto but if I did I would be writing the manga and not fanfiction. This chapter will be without a beta.

Naruto will be in Konoha, the rest you will have to read to find out.

We start in a deep underground facility where a secret organization runs right under the Sandaime Hokage's nose. Run by a dark, cruel,mischievous man who only cares for war and blood being spilled until his goal has been reached. The man who I have described goes by the name of Danzo Shimura. He runs this organization of emotionless pets. They can only be described as this due to being completely dependent on Danzo. They are his slaves who follow his every will and desire.

Now as we go back to the facility we find a young boy with spiky unruly blond hair that goes down to the nape of his neck. He is wearing an outfit that can only be described as stealthy and as inconspicuous as the moon during the day. It starts with black steel toed boots as dark as night but all the metal was made to be non reflective. We go up to black anbu pants with black tape around the ankles all the way up to a long sleeve shirt built. We have black gloves on his hands. Lastly, we have two things that will hide him from the world. He has a porcelain anbu mask with the insignia of root right on the forehead. The second thing is an all black cloak that keeps his hair completely hidden due to the hood. The cloak has nothing special about it on the outside except that it allowed tons of mobility and kept everything hidden on his body. The sleeves were longer than his arms to keep his hand seals hidden. The inside is a completely different story. It was lined with tons of seals. It had seals to regulate temperature to help with whatever climate he would be in. It also had gravity seals on it. Those are only just a few to name. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

The Sandaime Hokage was in deep thought about the issues of the world but mainly one thing stood out to him. It was that on the night that the kyuubi no kitsune sealing. After it had been sealed and the baby was in his office under heavy security it still managed to disappear. The boy was going to be an amazing person one day. He could feel it in his old bones. The Sandaime is an older ninja student of the great Hashirama Senju and his younger brother Tobirama Senju. The Saindame is named Hiruzen Sarutobi who at the age of 65 had to reclaim the hokage title due to the young Yondaime Hokage losing his life due to making a pact with the Shinigami forever sealing his life in to the Shinigami's stomach to seal the nine tailed fox known as kyuubi into his only son named Naruto. He and his wife kushina both died in the final moments of the sealing shielding young Naruto from being destroyed by the humongous demon trying to kill him with his claw before the sealing could be finished.

Now back to the issue at hand. Where was young Naruto and what happened to him? He could only guess he was kidnapped but by foreign enemies or something domestic he could not figure out. He had a hunch that he knew who did it but couldn't know for certain. He couldn't persecute and execute someone without evidence . His only guess could be the one named as Danzo Shimura leader of root.

A man wearing the same thing as Naruto screamed "STOP, we are done for today. You may leave the training field and go back to your room. Eat something and get ready for bed because we will start again tomorrow." A softly spoken Hai was all that was said in return. The voice was so low many people would strain to hear it but it also had another thing that stood out. It had no feeling to it whatsoever. This would scare you if you knew that the person who spoke like that was a twelve year old. The man training Naruto was just someone that didn't stand out. He wore the same thing as Naruto. He looked like any other guy beneath the clothes with his short brown hair and green eyes. HE had been training Naruto since he could walk with physical exercises and since he could speak in mental exercises along with reading.

Naruto stood out not even including him being the Jinchūriki of the Kyubi no kitsune. He had a bloodline. It allowed him to combine both of his main chakra aligned elements into what is known as a sub-element. It may not be classified due it only being able to combine due to how strong his chakra natures are and a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra. It had awakened when he had his chakra nature tested by a special piece of paper that reacts to chakra being flowed into it. The paper had had crumpled in on it self to the point of being the size of a marble,but then it became so soaked the paper dissolved itself to the point of not even being recognized as paper. The natures can be combined into what is known as the storm(嵐, _Arashi_) . Naruto has been trained in nature transformation and his bloodline since he had unlocked his monstrous chakra supply at age three.

Naruto has been trained in all other aspects of being a ninja besides nature transformation. The only thing that alluded Naruto was genjutsu. He could only dispel it. His chakra would never be able to be fully controlled. His chakra control may be a high level but he still cannot use genjutsu on other people.

As the day ended Naruto was thinking back on his training and how he had become powerful enough to be an anbu captain if he was a regular ninja in the village. He was a prodigy but one thing he wasn't was arrogant. He knew he could be defeated if he ever had a single slip. That was the way of a ninja. He didn't know what the future would hold but he was willing to find out.

What do you think? Let me know I welcome all criticism.


End file.
